The Darkness That Surrounds Life
Plot As Jack and the player arrive at Ankh Ltd, the company which was sent a letter to complete the purpose, they were informed by a panicked Nate Harvey approached the player and said that the CEO of the company was locked inside the conference room. The team went inside, only to discover the poisoned body of Apple Pembrooke, the CEO of Ankh Ltd. The team first flagged the frazzled Assistant as suspect, and then searched the victim's office. Meanwhile, they also learned that the victim had a date with her boyfriend, Dr Zeke Holiday. They also flagged a Nelley Blairheart as suspect. As per Liam and Martin, the victim was poisoned by Oganesson, or Ununoctium, a poisonous element. The team also learned from Jim and Kai that they had a fascinating insight about how the victim was killed. They took Jack and the player to the Conference room again, where they found an AC Cylinder full of Ununoctium gas. The team listed the cylinder as the murder weapon, and as per further evidences, listed the killer was familiar with Chemicals. Anita also gave a breakthrough to the case - that a worker had replaced the AC cylinder a few days ago. The team listed Yoshio Botakinu and Marla Pembrooke, the victim's sister as suspects. At last, the killer was found to be Nelley. When the team took her to custody, she broke into an evil grin, saying the King had ordered her to do so. Then, she dashed out of the door, leaving everybody agape. Harvard and Clara rushed in, trembling with shock. They ordered the duo to find out Nelley before she escaped. The team searched the custody and found Nelley's wallet in which they found her smartwatch. They sent it to Jim, who bore terrible news. He said, sweating, that she was trying to flee to Paris, once and for all. Harvard said them to search the airport. The team pranced to the Airport, where they found Nelley's flight ticket. They talked to the receptionist, who said that the flight Nelley was on had departed 5 minutes ago. The team, quickly arranged a fight to Paris with Anita. The trio bid farewell to the team and set off to Paris. When they reached the Orly Airport, they contacted the receptionist and arrested Nelley at the Louvre. They flew to Bolmont and found out that the King had ordered her to kill Apple. She said that Apple was the one who caused the stock crash. She said that Apple was getting repulsive, so the King was furious and killed her, as punishment. She was sent to prison. They also considered the letter and the missing money. They found out, with the help of Jim, that a Clarx Olver had sent her the letter and the missing money was with him. They scheduled an appointment with the trader to know the truth, once and for all. Summary Victim * Apple Pembrooke (Poisoned by Oganesson) Weapon * Oganesson Killer * Nelley Blairheart Suspects Nate Harvey Victim's Assistant * Age - 25 * Weight - 130 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - A+ Profile * Drinks Tea * Knows Chemicals Zeke Holiday Victim's Boyfriend * Age - 32 * Weight - 167 lbs * Eyes - Black * Blood - A- Profile * Drinks Tea * Knows Chemicals * Enjoys Podcasting Nelley Blairheart Employee * Age - 38 * Weight - 144 lbs * Eyes - Green * Blood - A - Profile * Drinks Tea * Knows Chemicals * Enjoys Podcasting Yoshio Botaniku AC Worker * Age - 52 * Weight - 144 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - A+ Profile * Drinks Tea * Enjoys Podcasting Maria Pembrooke Victim's Sister * Age - 25 * Weight - 159 lbs * Eyes - Green * Blood - A+ Profile * Drinks Tea Killer's Profile * The Killer Drinks Tea * The Killer enjoys podcasting * The Killer knows chemicals * The Killer's blood type is A- * The Killer has green eyes Crime Scenes * Conference Room * Office * Garden * Ceiling * Storage * Flowerbeds